


Любовь и дружба народов

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Любовь и дружба народов [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communism, F/M, Politics, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История Черити и Тэфэри из "Романса инквизитора", перенесённая в немагический мир.</p><p>во многом альтернативный сталинский СССР, условный 1949 год. Любовь Григорьевна Чистякова, министр иностранных дел, по долгу службы встречает молодого коммуниста, президента новорождённой и дружественной Союзу африканской республики. К чему приведёт встреча прекрасной одинокой женщины, живущей только идеалами и работой, и горячего темнокожего красавца?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь и дружба народов

**Author's Note:**

> Согласно общепринятому мнению, английское имя «Черити» соответствует русскому «Любовь».
> 
> Предупреждения: да, это сочетание несочетаемого, это любовный роман в советских - просоветских и просталинских! - декорациях. хотя, конечно, на точность в исторических и географических деталях авторы не претендовали – это идеальный параллельный мир.

Любовь Григорьевна нешуточно волновалась. Шутка ли – быть первой в истории женщиной на посту министра иностранных дел, так недавно быть, столько ловить на себе… всякого свойства взглядов, а теперь ещё предстояло принимать делегацию аж из Африки. Очередная тамошняя молодая республика только недавно освободилась и теперь очень нуждалась в помощи СССР.

Казалось бы – чего бояться. Это её работа – работа министра, товарища Чистяковой. Но ведь никто не может предсказать, как именно воспримут министра-женщину гости из такой дали…

Стараясь подготовиться, Любовь Григорьевна решила разыскать хоть какие-то сведения об этом народе.

Найденное обнадёживало. В племени, к которому принадлежал глава молодой республики, женщины испокон веков руководили всем. В свете узнанного даже как-то странно было, что президент – мужчина. А может, туда всё же стали проникать новые веяния? Тогда он может и ощетиниться. Тем более, он молодой, наверно, маменька завоспитывала…

Эта мысль снова заставила занервничать, теряясь в догадках – как это будет и как себя вести?

Хотя «как» – понятно. Не роняя достоинства – своего и Родины. Как бы всё ни повернулось…

* * *

Наконец этот день настал – она его увидела.

Очень молодой, конечно, без всяких перьев, леопардовых шкур и их же когтей и зубов, а в строгом белом костюме. Жёсткие курчавые волосы, блестящие чёрные глаза, удивительно правильные черты лица… И поздоровался по-русски, пусть и с малозаметным акцентом. Любовь Григорьевна почти растаяла. «Я русский бы выучил только за то…»

В продолжение дальнейшей беседы президент Тэфэри несколько раз сбивался на английский, но все равно держался безупречно.

…И о всей встрече можно было сказать именно так – всё прошло безупречно. Теперь президент мог встречаться уже с самим главой советского государства. Завтра, когда отдохнет.

* * *

Тэфэри был в самом деле отчаянно молод, и в президенты его привела волна народного гнева, да ещё вера в то, что он – потомок древних царей. Конечно, без мудрых советов было не обойтись, но, к счастью, советчиков у Тэфэри хватало – в первую очередь, собственная мать. Поддавшись новым веяниям, она согласилась, что президент должен быть мужчиной, и даже самостоятельным… Но тем не менее по-настоящему один на один с трудностями Тэфэри остался только сейчас.

Поводов для переживаний было много – а тут еще и эта женщина… Самая прекрасная из тех, что он когда-либо видел. Её сочли бы красавицей и те белые, которых народ Тэфэри недавно погнал со своей земли. Но на них Любовь… – имя как то самое слово! – совсем не была похожа…

Сильная – но эта внутренняя сила не затмевает красоты, напротив, кажется неотъемлемой её частью. А глаза… Такие глубокие и спокойные, но понятно – в них могут бушевать бури… Как в лазурном океане у берегов его родины.

Тэфэри тряхнул головой, отгоняя видение: красавица министр в наряде его земли… Стало жарко. И одновременно – совестно. Такие мысли уж точно не ко времени, не говоря уж о том, что просто непорядочны.

Только вот как избавишься… Хорошо, что теперь он увидит её только при большом скоплении народа…

* * *

Пока длился президентский визит, Любовь Григорьевна и Тэфэри виделись ещё несколько раз, но всегда в очень официальной обстановке. Однако, даже несмотря на это, товарища Чистякову крайне смущал устремленный на нее взгляд молодого президента. Нельзя же так, они не наедине и даже не на балу…

Когда Тэфэри наконец уехал – Любовь Григорьевна про себя даже вздохнула с облегчением. И даже почти забыла о нем. Пока не…

Да, кое-что она совершенно не приняла во внимание, потому восприняла как полную неожиданность то, что ей предстоял ответный визит. Уж лучше бы Иосиф Виссарионович сам поехал… Но это решать не ей.

Будь всё иначе, её бы даже порадовала поездка в такую экзотическую даль, а так – стоило об этом подумать, и жарко становилось даже без африканского солнца. А казалось бы – с чего… Работа ведь прежде всего…

Вот об этом и надо думать. Настроиться на это. И не отвлекаться на всякие глупости. Если только поглядеть на экзотическую страну, на жителей, но не более того.

…А поглядеть, как вскоре выяснилось было на что. Конечно, грязь, жара и хижины – но здесь изо всех сил пытались построить что-то нормальное, современное, для людей… и всё равно в местном духе. Ничего однотипного и серого – впрочем, казалось, что серого тут вообще не знают, таким ярким всё выглядело. Дома, конечно, коричневые – но все увиты цветами… Настолько, что порой и самих стен не видно, и люди, живущие в этих домах, кажутся героями какой-то сказки, хотя на самом деле их жизнь была далеко не сказочной. Скорее борьба за существование. Да, здесь не было такого, чтобы люди совсем уж умирали от голода, и деревья гнулись под тяжестью фруктов… И всё равно – чтобы накормить всех, надо было прогнать англичан и приструнить местную знать.

Даже странно было идти в такое здание с официальным визитом.

И вдруг мелькнула мысль: Тэфэри здесь у себя дома, наверное, и он покажется ей другим! Это и пугало немного и – зачем же притворяться? – интриговало… Тем более, город его народ ещё не построил, университеты заканчивал чужие, часто в Союзе… А значит, здесь и все церемонии будут по-местному, без костюмов и галстуков? Странно, что ей это раньше в голову не пришло… Как же она сама будет смотреться? Так, спокойно, главное, держать себя в руках…

Но зрелище было и впрямь ошеломляющим. Экзотика как она есть – вот где хватало и бус, и когтей, и шкур, и листьев, и краски…

А когда появился сам Тэфэри – Любовь Григорьевна вдруг поняла, что впервые видит его настоящим. И просто дух перехватило. Такой отчаянно молодой, такой полный жизни… И всё это скорее открыто, чем скрыто экзотическим нарядом. Смутиться в ту же пору, а нельзя. И глаза отвести тоже не получается, хотя на щеках уже вовсю полыхает предательский румянец… Только лучше оттеняемый её тёмно-бордовым костюмом. Стыд-то какой…

Тэфэри как будто ничего не замечал, и товарищ министр слегка успокоилась, но после церемонного обмена приветствиями произошло то, чего никак невозможно было ожидать.

Президент вдруг подошёл к посланнице Союза, опустился на колени… Произнёс по-прежнему по-русски:

– В знак доверия и дружбы между нашими государствами… – и положил перед Любовью Григорьевной леопардовую шкуру.

– Благодарю вас… – товарищ Чистякова наклонила голову, надеясь, что никто не увидит удивления на её лице. Ох уж эти экзотические обычаи… И с чего это Тэфэри так сиять от простой благодарности?

Впрочем, ответ она получила немедленно.

– Товарищ президент, что же вы натворили? – это её заместитель.

И тут же зашумели местные…

Любовь Григорьевна поняла не всё, но суть до нее донесли быстро – она только что приняла сделанное ей предложение руки и сердца!

И тут уж оставалось только плюхнуться на ту самую шкуру…

– Товарищ Тэфэри, вы же коммунист, я же… Скажите, что это шутка, это ведь всё равно недействительно…

Но взгляд его говорил: я не шучу такими вещами… И всё же президент взял себя в руки и сказал:

– Конечно, это всего лишь старый обычай… Выражение моего восхищения. Но на то время, что вы здесь – окажите мне честь и примите…

Это было дико – вот так, под множеством взглядов, представляя себе все последствия, понимать, что не можешь сопротивляться жару и притяжению в черных глазах…

Главное – чтобы на родине не узнали. А то вон, стоят, смеются, как будто уже успели отведать местной водки… Вот скандал-то, господи…

И ладно бы ещё только смеялись – подначивают – мол, ни к чему международные отношения портить… О здешних и говорить нечего– они-то всё всерьёз восприняли…

Кажется, придётся и впрямь подыграть. Только… до каких пределов?

Шумный свадебный пир ещё можно стерпеть, даже смотреть на него со стороны, как на спектакль… А что потом? Любовь Григорьевна только надеялась, что наедине с ней Тэфэри бросит эти глупости.

Хорошо ещё, что им дали спокойно удалиться вдвоём… И даже целоваться на людях не заставили.

…А если не на людях?

Она просто не знала, что делать. А её новоявленный супруг, в свою очередь, пока ничего не предпринимал. Усадив её рядом с собой на циновки, он как будто ждал чего-то… А что она могла сейчас сказать?

Кроме почти панического:

– Мы же оба коммунисты! Вы же в Москве учились, Тэфэри! Что за дикий бред?

– Почему же бред? Кажется, я уже сказал, что абсолютно серьёзен.

– Но… Ведь мы даже почти не знаем друг друга! Зачем вам это?

– Наши мужчины влюбляются один раз на всю жизнь. Я не могу жить без вас.

– Вы с ума сошли. Я не могу покинуть свой пост и свою страну.

– А я и не прошу вас об этом. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Любовь Григорьевна усмехнулась:

– Неужели вам на всю жизнь хватит этого «сейчас»?

– Может быть. Если мы расстанемся на рассвете, а не прямо сейчас, то мне будет что вспоминать…

Было совершенно ясно, что он имеет в виду – и снова нахлынуло смущение пополам с возмущением.

– Развратник! Аморальный тип!

– Очень хотел бы, – его глаза блеснули. – Но – ничего без вашего согласия. Готов всю ночь просто разговаривать.

– Неужели? – недоверчиво хмыкнула она.

– Можете проверить, если желаете.

– Ну что ж, давайте рискнём.

Это было странно, невероятно – но риск оказался оправданным. Они и в самом деле сидели, не касаясь друг друга, и какое-то время перебрасывались словами, а потом Тэфэри пожелал прекрасной гостье сладких снов и сам вытянулся на циновке.

А Любовь Григорьевна долго не могла заснуть…

* * *

В молодости она не знала любви. Главным для неё были идеалы революции и верность советскому государству. Побывала замужем, но недолго – вышла за соратника, надеялась, что они будут друг другу товарищами, сама выполняла свой долг во всех смыслах… А муж её предал. Ушёл к троцкистам, и Любовь Григорьевна развелась с ним раньше, чем его заблуждения, с которыми он никак не желал расставаться, довели его до тюрьмы.

Поговаривали, что ушёл он не за идеями-заблуждениями, а к молоденькой горячей любовнице, но эти сплетни облетали саму Любовь Григорьевну стороной…

И странно, ведь с мужем были и объятия и поцелуи, но как-то больше по-дружески, и Любовь Григорьевну это не удивляло, казалось, что так и должно быть. В голову не приходило, что бывает иначе, вот так, как сейчас: один взгляд – и уже словно горишь…

Он ведь даже ни разу до неё не дотронулся, этот мальчишка, этот заморский президент… и не могло ведь быть, что это был только ответный огонь – тот, что загорался в ней самой?

С такими мыслями, понятно, было не до сна, и вид у нее наутро был соответствующий. Как-то отстранённо подумалось о том, какой вывод из этого сделают все, и ведь не докажешь ничего, всё равно пойдут сплетни…

А и пусть себе. Иосиф Виссарионович поймёт, кто поумнее – тоже, а на остальных можно и внимания не обращать…

С этой мыслью она и вернулась домой.

* * *

Дружба СССР с молодой африканской республикой всячески укреплялась. И Любовь Григорьевна ловила себя на том, что собирает всю информацию об этой стране – даже ту, что напрямую не касается её по работе… Больше всего, она, конечно интересовалась президентом этой республики, но усиленно делала вид, что он не единственный повод для интереса. Вот только сколько она могла обманывать сама себя… Мысли о Тэфэри преследовали её постоянно, и быть вдали от него становилось невыносимо… И, кажется, оставалось только благословить свою работу и изыскать предлог для визита.

С последним стоило быть поосторожнее – тем более что слухи всё-таки были. Но – должностные обязанности превыше всего, а Сталин всегда был выше сплетен. Только и сказал бы: «Товарищ министр ведь не замужем, жаловаться некому? Ну вот и всё, завидовать будем!»

Будет ли ей кто-то завидовать – Любовь Григорьевну не беспокоило. Во всяком случае, не так, как поиск желанного предлога.

К счастью, и искать не пришлось – как раз требовался плановый визит.

Любовь Григорьевна заподозрила, что радость по этому поводу ей не удалось скрыть, слишком уж она была велика… Но какая разница, думала она, пока самолет уносил её в сторону Африки. Гораздо важнее, что скажет и подумает он… И даже – побудут ли они наедине…

Ей – теперь-то можно было в этом признаться хотя бы себе! – отчаянно этого хотелось!

* * *

И снова всё повторялось как в прошлый раз. Сначала церемония, а потом… Нет, правда, сейчас Тэфэри повёл её не к себе, а гулять.

Они неторопливо бродили вдвоём, и оглядываться по сторонам Любови Григорьевне совсем не хотелось. Только смотреть на него, на своего… мужа?

Конечно, какой он ей муж… И всё-таки сердце бьётся, подсказывает: самый настоящий! Гораздо более настоящий, чем её бывший уже законный супруг. Вот только… как дать ему понять, что она думает именно так? А если он поймёт – то ещё страшнее.

Впрочем, кажется, кое-что он уже заметил. И спросил:

– О чём вы задумались?

– О вас. И о себе. Просто… многое изменилось с нашей последней встречи.

– Надеюсь, перемены не к худшему?

– В международном положении – точно нет, вы же это знаете сами.

– Но вы же не об этом, Люба…

Очень давно никто не называл её так. И ей стоило большого труда поправить официальным тоном:

– Любовь Григорьевна, с вашего позволения.

– Как угодно, – и не скажешь, что это его задело…

– И да, товарищ Тэфэри, я действительно не об этом. Я о том, что с нашими… отношениями надо что-то делать.

– И что же вы предлагаете?

– Осуществить то, о чём всё равно уже все сплетничают.

Она сказала это совершенно спокойно, хотя на самом деле в ней как будто бушевала буря. Сама предложила – и что теперь?

Тэфэри – видно было – опешил, явно не ожидал такого…

– Вы это серьёзно?

– Вполне.

– Но вы же не сможете остаться со мной здесь…

– Может, изменится и это.

Он пытливо заглянул ей в глаза:

– Скажите мне, что произошло? В прошлый раз всё было иначе…

– Вас это не радует?

– Скорее, я удивлён…

– Я ведь сказала: я много думала о нас с вами. И поняла… что не могу без вас. Одним взглядом вы делаете со мной то, чего не мог сделать никто и никогда…

Его чёрные глаза словно вспыхнули огнём. Он и не надеялся услышать это от неё, хотя ждал, так ждал… А сейчас не только услышал – увидел. Как совершается действие его на неё взгляда… Увидел, как лёд её самообладания тает, открывая истинные чувства, внутренний жар, не уступающий его собственному. Как блестят её синие глаза, разгораются щёки и раскрываются губы… И видишь, чувствуешь – вот та красота, в которую можно влюбиться один раз и на всю жизнь! И, кажется, можно уже и протянуть к ней руки, дотронуться…

И когда он это сделал – она затрепетала, но даже не подумала отстраниться. Наоборот – сама жарко к нему прильнула… Словно то, что Тэфэри только угадывал за её сдержанностью, наконец-то вырвалось наружу…

И теперь это пламя грозило сжечь их обоих – прямо здесь и сейчас.

И единственное, что можно было сделать – приникнуть губами к губам, чтобы пламя стало общим и охватило бы только их двоих, а не весь мир вокруг.

Они стояли в тени исполинского дерева, лианы спускались им на плечи, лепестки невиданных цветов, кружась, падали к ногам. Сделать ещё шаг – и их поглотит тропический лес… Как будто они оказались в далёком первобытном прошлом, когда никаких преград между людьми ещё не существовало…

Не переставая целовать Любовь Григорьевну, Тэфэри подхватил её на руки и унёс совсем в темноту, за деревья.

Она не противилась, в конце концов, ей в глубине души хотелось, чтобы всё произошло именно так. А он только старался не напугать её бешеным напором, а касаться бережно и от одежды её освобождать осторожно…

На нём самом одежды и так почти не было.

Она смущалась – но желание прикоснуться, ответить было сильнее. Она несмело изучала на ощупь его тёмную кожу, прятала лицо у него на груди, прижималась теснее… и мешала ему, конечно… Но он не спешил показывать этого, хотя сдерживать свой пыл было всё труднее.

Наконец он всё же мягко отстранил её и уложил на мягкие травы, одновременно стягивая её строгую юбку… По глазам было видно – он пьянеет от того, что открывается его взгляду. Так что она тоже хмелела, забывала стесняться и прикрываться – а ведь раньше и помыслить не могла, что будет вести себя так, позволять творить с собой подобное… И чувствовать то, что раньше не могла и представить.

Тэфэри казался ей хищником, диким и непредсказуемым – но этот хищник был влюблён, и к его страсти примешивалась невероятная нежность. И удивительно трепетное отношение к ней, к своей женщине, возлюбленной, жене… Она прежде и помыслить не могла, что между мужчиной и женщиной бывает так, что можно гореть и не сгорать, мечтать слиться воедино и даже вслух молить о продолжении… И видеть, что эти мольбы еще сильнее разжигают его.

Наконец он не смог больше терпеть, и она радостно ему уступила – в первый раз за всю жизнь не по обязанности, а в предвкушении блаженства… И предвкушение оказалось таким, что самый последний, самый сладкий миг хотелось оттягивать по возможности долго…

Только ни от него, ни от неё это уже не зависело. И обоих накрыло одновременно… Так, что, кажется, все звёзды небесные разом вспыхнули перед глазами, охватывая обжигающе-сладким огнем тела.

И в себя оба пришли нескоро, и когда пришли – всё ещё были единым целым… И ничего правильнее этого быть просто не могло.

Тэфэри, ещё не в силах говорить, просто смотрел, любовался без слов, и она смотрела тоже – на свою наконец-то обретенную вторую половинку.

– Навсегда, – шепнул он. – Даже если между нами моря и океаны…

– Навсегда, – отозвалась сейчас совсем не министр, а просто Люба. – Как бы редко ни довелось встречаться…

_Март 2012_


End file.
